Monster meets Demon
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: During the battle of Nami no Kuni bridge, Naruto is kidnapped by some women with mystifying appearances to their village. Being chosen as the heir for several Yōkai tends to change things. MGE/MGQ elements *Adult content* *Darker elements*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Unnamed Bridge, Name no Kuni*

"Zabuza, Haku, it's over." a bloodied teen groaned as he held his limp, bloodied appendage. Thousands of thin, senbon looking ice shards littered his body as the hunter-nin dressed figure and the semi clothed adult wearing bandages around her mouth and chest. The taller, adult figure was wielding a massive cleaver-like blade. While the shorter, younger one was wielding a straight edged katana forged from Ice.

"It's over kid, give up." The adult figure told him as she chucked the battered form of his silver haired sensei on to the bridge's

 _"Please do so. Your sensei is injured beyond being useful, your teammate lies on the ground, while your other teammate is to scared to even help." the masked ninja told him as an unknown army of grunts and one fat ass scumbag._

"I... I can't do that. Unless the bridge is completed, Gato will destroy the Land of Waves. This bridge is their last hope. It's their dream, and I will defend it." Naruto told them as a barrage of Kunai were forcefully lodged in his back.

"S-shut up demon. You merely exist for me to grow stronger." Sasuke wheezed out as his outstretched hand followed the path of the kunai's.  
"Fucking Hell. He was your teammate! He risked his life to keep you safe and you stab him, quite literally, in the back." Zabuaz yelled as two high-pitched whistling sounds tore through the silence. One traveled towards Sasuke, and pierced the Os zygomaticum(Bone along the side of the Eye skull hole) and ripped its way through both of his eyes. Rendering his wondrous bloodline useless until his kids. The other traveled to the end of the bridge and exploded one fat assholes army, sending chunks of man meat flying.

 _"Zabuza-sama, what is happening?" Haku asked her as a repeated extreme firework sound echoed from the other side. The screams from the midgets army pierced the quiet, until two figures started to approach them. One looked like a massive suit of armour while the other looked like a lantern._

 _"You three are coming with us." The massive_ _spectral figure in European style knight armour declared as a little girl with clothes bearing two mitsudomoe(Triple tome circle) and a fire burning from her navel followed._

"Not a chance lady. This kid is one of the few men who've earned my respect, and he's bleeding out. Unless one of you are a medic, I'm carrying him to a doctor in that village." Zabuza told them as she applied her emergency medic skills and extracted the blades from his back. She sliced up his blindingly orange jacket to stem the bleeding.

 _"I can get him to a doctor ~fwo." The lantern themed loli told them as she floated through the air around them._

 _"Maybe we should listen to them. I doubt that Wave, which has been economically crippled, has the needed medical supplies." Haku informed her master as his jacket started started to get dyed red with his own blood._

"Shit. Fine. Get him to a doctor and we will follow you two. But if you try any shit, I'll show why I'm called the Demoness of the Bloody Mist." Zabuza warned them as the lantern themed placed her hands on Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza while the ghostly armoured figure placed her hand on the little girls shoulder.

 _"Let's go ~fwo!" the lantern girl cheered as a small cloud of fire enveloped the five, and they vanished._

"Wait... what happened?" the drunk bridge builder asked himself as he tried to process what happened. Naruto had managed to hold off the Bloody Demoness after Jonin ninja was beaten senseless and held off the fake hunter-nin along side her. Get stabbed in the back(literally) by his teammate, and abducted by two crazy looking females.

The fog began to disperse from around a bridge and revealed the bloody mess on the other side. Nearly 200 corpses were covering the bridge edge with the bastard Gato strung up in a St. Andrews crucifixion.

"Seriously, what the hell happened?" Tazuna yelled as the pink banshee that was 'guarding' him rushed over to her poor Sasuke-kun(Puke), and her sensei.

*Unknown area*

"So where is the doctor?" Zabuza demanded as a little blonde in a white nurse outfit appeared next to them, carrying a med kit, and began to adress his stab wounds.

 _"Don't worry, Nightingale is one of the best medics in our village." the seemingly living Armour girl declared as the small medic applied some green chakra to the skin, and mend the gashes in his soft tissue._

 _"Where are we anyway miss...?" Haku asked the unnamed duo as she looked around the forestry surrounding the_ _mountainous 'village' that they were on._

 _"You are in Nadeshiko Village. the sacred land of Yōkai's." the armour girl told her as Nightingale applied bandages around Naruto's chest._

"Nadeshiko Village? Yōkai? What the hell is going on? Why were you two at the bridge?" Zabuza asked them as she propped her massive blade on the inside of the wall.

 _"Yes, we are. Asa is Chochin-Obake, and I am Eucliwood. A living Armour yōkai." Eucliwood explained as she adjusted the armour around her ghastly form._

 _"So Yokai are real? I always thought that well you were stories." Haku asked as Asa floated over to them._

 _"Nope. We're as real as you Yuki-onna shison_ _~fwo." the lantern girl told her as she kissed Naruto's back._

"Well why did you come get Naruto?" Zabuza demanded as Naruto slowly got up.

 _"Yukiko-sama, Hebihime-sama, and Akaru-Hime-sama(bright princess) requested for him to be brought here. The Yōkai race has been dwindling because of the majorities of men can't handle the strain of Yōkai's 'drive'." Eucliwood explained as Naruto's eyes widened._

"By drive, you mean sex?" Naruto asked them as the Yōkai's nodded.

 _"Yes. You see nearly a month ago, Yukiko sensed a surge of Kitsune yōkai from Konoha. Our leaders sent out some Harpy scouts to find out who caused it, i.e you." Eucliwood explained as Haku helped Naruto up to stand._

"So what will that mean for me?" Naruto questioned the three yōkai.

 _"We'll take you to meet them, and see what they want ~fwo. If they don't like you though~..." Asa trailed off as she floated out the window._

 _"There's a reason that Nadeshiko_ _is known as the Female only Village. Any guy that was brought to the council was either changed into a Yōkai or killed." Eucliwood warned him as Nightingale smirked._

 _"You better hu~rry! You shouldn't keep them wai~ting!" the airy sounding medic warned them as she exited the building._

 _"She's right ~fwo!" Asa added as she floated back through the window._

"Alright, let's go then. Haku, Eucliwood, Asa. Can you escort us to your leaders?" Zabuza requested as she slung her sword over her shoulder and Haku slid her arm under Naruto's arm.  
 _"I will, now lets hurry. Asa, to the Temple." Eucliwood asked the lantern girl, as she flashed them away in a swirl of fire._

 _*Yōkai central temple*_

 _"Yukiko-sama, Hebihime-sama, Akaru-Hime-sama, we've brought Naruto here. He was_ _accompanied by a Kenshi-Onna and a Yuki-Onna shison." Eucliwood declared_ _as the Yōkai girls knelt down to three figures seated in Marble chairs with velvet padded seat. The one of the right(To them) was a snowy haired fox girl with purple flames making up her kitsune ears and tails and moderate C cups._

 _The one who sat in the middle was a reptilian woman with massive E cups. Violet draconic wings extended from her back, while two golden horns extended out from her vermillion locks. Matching draconic limbs stood in contrast against her pale skin._

 _The last figure appeared to be an avian woman hybrid with firm A cups. Her fire red wings were drapped over the edge of her throne, and her bird like legs gripped a small perch under her throne. Each contained a feeling of limitless power contained in a small location._

 _"Eucli-chan, who is this?" The fiery red avian yōkai asked as she tilted her head at the bandaged male._

 _"Akaru-hime, he's the one we sent the scouts to find. The one with a high Spiritual energy." the draconic figure informed her, but didn't resolve her confusion._

 _"Hebihime-sama meant the guy we we're looking for." The kitsune themed Yōkai explained as she 'Ohh'ed'_

 _"Right~! Thank you Yukiko-chan!" Akaru-hime thanked the kitsune girl as they all turned to the bandaged teen and his two non-yōkai female companions._

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Naruto asked the Yōkai leaders, as Zabuza forced the human group down to a kneel.

"Be more respectful to them. They are strong enough to wipe out Konoha and Kiri." Zabuza stated as Hebihime smirked at her statement.

 _"I could do that by myself, but that's beside the point. You're here because of your high Spiritual Energy. You have been chosen to see if your body will be_ _suitable for what's planned." The draconic Yōkai stated in a haughty tone._

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked them again.

 _"Many Yōkai's diet subsist on the_ _Spiritual energy that resides inside of males body. While most men have a 0.3% of their total chakra, you have nearly 50% Spiritual energy equivalent to your chakra reserve. It's rare to find a man with 20% ratio, and we've never heard of someone having anything above 37.43%" Yukiko explained to the partially still confused Uzumaki._

"How do Yōkai get Spiritual Energy?" Naruto asked as all the Yōkai gained a strong blush.

 _"Your bodily fluids contain_ _varying amounts of it. Sweat contains 15% and Saliva contains 20% spiritual energy. Blood contains 57%, and *ahem* ejaculation contains 97% spiritual energy." Hebihime explained as she blushed about something totally unrelated to him._

"So, I need to h-have s-sex with the Yōkai?" Naruto questioned them as he blushed like any teen would who hadn't had a formal discussion about 'The talk'.

 _"Technically you_ _don't have to. All you would need_ _to do would be allow them to consume your fluids in any sense. As long as your fluids enter their body, they wouldn't care." Hebihime explained as he blushed._

 _"But we didn't bring you here just for that, that could be accomplished with a few dozen men. We want you to become our heir." Yukiko explained as Akaru-hime nodded._

 _"Uh huh! Now hold still." the avian yōkai declared as she summoned an orb filled with with fiery energy, and the fellow leaders followed suit. Yukiko created one with violet flames, and Hebihime created one with golden scale design._

"What does that me-EAN!" Naruto yelled as the balls of energies collided with his navel, and entered his body.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Zabuza yelled as three lumps began to form from his back.

 _"Calm down Kenshi-onna-san. We're checking to see if he's worth the investment. If it doesn't work, then we won't lose anything." Hebihime declared as the three bulges_ _grew to human size._

 _"what would happen to him if it doesn't work?" Haku asked as the bulges reached a critical size._

 _"He would be reduced to a living sex toy." Akaru-hime told them as three figures burst from his back. One was a blonde haired girl with red streaks in her hair. Two flaming wings extended from her bare back, with feathers around her wrists and feet. Her creamy white A-cups stood in comparison against her tight rear that had twin avian tails above them._

 _The second figure had bright crimson with streaks of blonde in her slightly curly hair, and had two ruby coloured vixen ears sticking out. Her perky C cup chest stood straight while her jiggling posterior was hidden by two gold fluffy kitsune tails with scarlet tips._

 _The last figure was incased with reptilian wings with scarlet coloured scales along it. She had sun kissed blonde hair that framed her pale face, while her naturally looking DD cups complimented her physique. Her golden horns nearly blended in to her hair while her scarlet tails defined her tight ass._

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked as three blond tails brushed past his face. His fingers absent-mindingly brushed past his head, and got stopped by his blond fox ears.

 _"_ _Congratulations Naruto. You are the first man to successfully transform." Yukiko informed him as the four new Yōkai turned to each other._

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the vulpine female as he touched her identical whisker marks.

"My names Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm a Youko Kitsune!" the girl declared happily.

"*Hm* My names the great Natsumi Uzumaki, and I am a Dragon Yōkai." the reptilian yōkai declared as she shook his free hand.

"I'm Natsu Uzumaki! I'm a Phoenix Yōkai." the avian yōkai declared as she used her wings to take to the air. Giving Naruto a direct view of her privates.

"What the hell happened? Did Blondie get some sisters?" Zabuza asked as the new girls stood in front the Yōkai leaders with matching features.

 **"Sorta. These girls are genetic combinations of Naruto's DNA and ours. We combined His X chromosome( Kushina's) with ours, so they could be considered his sisters." Yukiko informed them as the girls hugged their brother.**

 **"I've waited until the process to finish to ask you three a question." Hebihime declared as she gestured to Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza.**

 **"If you want to reside in our Village, you will have to be yōkai and join our ranks." Yukiko added as Zabuza traced her finger along her weapon.**

"Alright so what happens? I doubt blondie would leave his family so why me and Haku?" the swords maiden asked as she propped herself against her blade.

 **"Zabuza Momochi is an infamous swords wielder while Haku is the wielder of the neigh extinct bloodline. You two would make a fine addition to our Chunin exam team." Yukiko stated as she nodded.**

"I'll go along with that if Haku wants to." Zabuza stated as Naruto was released from his sisters grasp.

"Ano, misses. I can't join your village. I'm a certified member of Konoha." Naruto informed the Yōkai leaders as he thumbed his headband.

 **"Nuh uh! You aren't. Naruto was legally dead for a few seconds, so you don't need to be their ninja." Akara-hime stated as Zabuza burst out laughing.**  
"Looks like the birdbrain isn't all that dumb. So how will be become Yōkai? Is there some ritual or OW!" Zabuza tried to ask as a beam of energy shot her chest.

 **"I'm not a birdbrain." Akaru-hime muttered as the blade mistress began to partially fuse with her blade.**

 **"Congratulation Zabuza, you are a cursed sword Yōkai. Now I want Haku to hold still while you become a Yuki-onna." Yukiko congratulated the new yōkai as she fired a beam into the Hunter-nins chest. Slowly, her visible skin began to gain a blue tinge while her hair gained a white tint.**

 **"And congratulations Haku, you are now a Yuki-onna." Hebihime told the ice wielder as the three leaders turned to Naruto.**

 **"Now Naruto, tomorrow morning we will begin training you for the Chunin exams. We have one month to prepare, so get ready. Eucliwood will lead you to your rooms. Now get some sleep, we will be training at 07:00." Hebihime informed them as the Living armour Yōkai escorted them into their building.**

"Wow! this room is so cool!" Naruto declared as he entered a big room with a Queen size bed on the left size and five Double Full XL beds.

 _"It is. Now the left bed is for Naruto to recover in, while the right side is for Natsu, Naruko, Natsumi, Zabuza and Haku. Asa and myself will return to our rooms and come get you tomorrow morning." Eucliwood told them as the yōkai left them alone._

"They even left some clothes on the bed." Naruto stated as he changed out of his damaged clothes which left him in his white briefs with little swirls on it that was moved to allow his tails to poke out.

'So... cute. Damn it Zabuza, get it together! You're a bloody swords maiden, you can't get caught up on a ... cute little fox.' Zabuza told herself as she attempted to set her weapon next to her bed, but the blade merged with her body which left her empty handed.

 _"I think_ your blade has become a literal part of you when you became a Cursed Sword Yōkai." Haku told her as she removed her mask and outfit, and set it at the foot of her new bed.

"I think we should get to bed soon. Naruto would need all the rest he can for what's to come." Naruko told them as the Yōkai took their beds while Naruto laid down on his bed and went to sleep. After everyone had been asleep for nearly a half hour, Naruto felt something ripping his blanket off and something moist on his chest.

*Lemon start*

"N-naruko-Nee-Chan?" Naruto asked as be saw blonde tails with red tips in his face.

"Shhh... we're going to have to be quiet." his red-haired twin whispered as she grabbed his 20cm tool and started to slowly jerk him.

"N-nee-chan, isn't this wrong?" Naruto quietly asked her as he felt her quicken her pace.

"It's not wrong for a Yōkai to to have sex with their family. You have such high Spiritual Energy, it's kinda hard to ignore it." Naruko informed her brother as Naruto's rich fluid shoot up and cover her hair, bosom, and hand.

"Y-your sure? Well let me try something." Naruto told her as he gripped her hips and moved her privates over his mouth and ran his tongue along her entrance.  
"That feels great, almost as good as you taste." Naruko informed him as she licked up her sperm coating, while her brother lapped up her juices.

"Can you t-take care of it?" Naruto asked as he pulled away from her snatch, and gestured to his re-hardening cock.  
"Oh I will, let me try something." Naruko declared as she turned around and slid his spear between her heavenly boobs and started to use them to please him.

"W-wow! This fe~els so goOOOD!" Naruto moaned as Naruko placed her mouth over his tip while he exploded. Sending his sperm shooting down her throat.

"Mmmm, suck on my tits Naruto-kun~!" Naruko stated as she placed her right nipple in his mouth, and made suck on it.

"Smh guuuddd!" Naruto slurred out as he suckled on her teat like a newborn child.

"Hold still Naruto-kun, this will feel even better." Naruto informed her brother as she readjusted herself so Naruto's sceptre was brushing her entrance.

"Do it Nee-chan." Naruto muttered with her tit in his mouth, and his sister slammed herself down on Naruto. Allowing her brother to claim her virginity.

"OOOOHHHH~! SWEET KAMI! This feeels so gooo~OOD!" Naruko moaned as Naruto thrusted her into up, and let gravity send his member deeper inside of her.

"N-nee-chan! It's soo tight! I can't hold it for too long." Naruto sputtered as Naruko pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Inside... I'm so close Nii-chan, shoot it into me." Naruko whispered as Naruto gave one final thrust, and the two siblings shared an overwhelming orgasm and collapsed on the bed.

*Lemon end*

"S-so... I'm going to have to do t-that with other yōkai?" Naruto asked his sister as he laid exhausted on his bed.

"Yeah... and with what just happened, I would say that you could. I wouldn't even mind as long as you don't forget me " Naruko told him as they both rolled onto their back, and noticed that their roommates were staring at them.

"So *ahem* are we going to get some sleep or are you two going to keep going at it like rabbits in heat?" Zabuza asked them as Naruto blushed at their interaction being heard by them.

"It's actually Foxes in mating season. What did you expect to happen when you're in the same room as this?" Naruko asked them as she held Naruto's hardening 15 cm member.

"Whether Naruto has a massive cock or not is beside the point. We need to sleep. Naruko, go to your spot. Naruto, go to your bed and try not to have sex with anyone else." Zabuza ordered them as she picked up the kitsune girl and headed back to their beds.

"... I guess I'm going to sleep awkwardly tonight." Naruto muttered as he laid back down and tried not to lay on his erect package.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Sorry for the later upload. Celebrating Mothers day. XI

*story start*

*Yōkai council room*

 _"Yukiko-sama, Hebihime-sama, and Akaru-Hime-sama. I have brought your children here." Eucliwood announced as she lead red and blondes in front of their respective parents. Natsu was in a crimson yukata that allowed her_ _appendages room to move around. Natsumi was in an emerald green version of her sisters with tail and wing holes. Naruko wore a golden copy with red striped that had tail holes, and Naruto had an identical versions, except the red parts were gold, and vice versa._

"OHAYO Kaa-sama!" the phoenix sibling yelled as Akaru-Hime waved at her and Hebihime let out a noticeable cough.

 _ **"If you two are done, we are going to begin training. Someone has already begun." The draconic leader declared as she looked directly at the blushing new kitsune Yōkai.**_

"So you heard that huh?" Naruko asked them as her parent gave a deadpan expression.

 _ **"I'm almost certain that most of the village heard you." Yukiko explained as Naruto had the decency to blush.**_

"W-well, what are we going to do for training?" Naruto asked them as they lead them outside to a clearing in their village with a blue haired lady standing there waiting for them. Her hair curled slightly as the end, and her eyes were a slightly darker shade than her hair. She was awaiting them in an aquamarine swimsuit with dark blue frills on the top and in skirt pattern on the bottom.

"Hello, my name is Juvia Lockster Hōzuki and Juvia is a Nureonago slime!" Juvia announced as her hand became semi-transparent, before reverting to her skin colour.

 ** _"Thank you for meeting us here Juvia. You see Naruto here is a young Yōkai and doesn't have much training in Yōkai based combat. Your job is to train Naruto for the next month, in preparation for the Chunin exams." Yukiko told the slime Yōkai._**

"Ok Yukiko-sama! Get ready Naruto, because Juvia is going to put you through the most intense month of training!" Juvia declared as she pointed at Natsumi.

"Umm... Juvia-san, my name is Naruto. Also, I don't have any tools to train with me." Naruto stated as Hebihime threw him a bandolier and a belt with several ninja pouches.

 _ **"The bandolier contains several vials of**_ ** _condensed demonic energy, while the belt contains tools that can properly defend yourself against the more_ extreme _Yōkai." Hebihime_ _informed him as he pulled out several modified kunai. Except that the blade was replaced with a six inch rubber dildo. He also pulled out several electric producing tag, 24 20g aphrodisiac capsules, and 200m of reenforced rope._**

"Why would I need... these?" Naruto asked as he gestured towards the rubber end of the weapons.

 _ **"Some Yōkai are difficult to**_ ** _satisfy, which will force you to have to resort to such measures. It is also morally crippling for a man to be beaten to a pulp by a rubber dick." Yukiko stated quite bluntly, before Juvia forced his attention back towards her._**

"Hime-sama's can you leave Juvia alone with him? Juvia want's the training to start." The slime Yōkai stated and the leaders nodded.

 _ **"Alright girls, lets go. Juvia will be**_ ** _training Naruto, and we will be training you about your Yōkai races." Yukiko explained as she escorted them back into the central building, which left Naruto alone with his slime based teacher._**

"Alright. You will refer to me as Juvia-sensei, and Juvia will guide you in the art of the Yōkai!" Juvia told him as she started to become semi-transparent.

"L-let's go!" Naruto blushed as her swimsuit became moist and clung to her delicate areas and he held his phallic weaponry in a standard way.

"Lets start simple. Juvia is a slime, so ropes are out of the question because organic based items will absorbed in my body. But rubber based items, such as dildo's, won't be absorbed by slimes." Juvia explained as launched towards him.

"I get i-OH KAMI!" Naruto yelled as he dodged several slime tentacle strikes from her that sliced parts of front of his vest.

"Juvia says dodge!" the slime girl announced as her tentacle arms transformed into spears and tried to pin him down.

"Alright. Well I say block!" Naruto told her as he used his forearm to deflect her transformed arm which started to envelop his appendage, and threw his training equipment across the training ground.

"Do you forget what Juvia said about organic items." Juvia informed him as her slime started to creep along his body, and snake its way into his pants.  
"I didn't!" Naruto denied as he used the weapon in his free hand to pull down her swim shorts and shoved the synthetic dick into her groin.

"Oh, your inexperience shows. Juvia likes, but allow Juvia to show you how its done." she told him as her slippery appendages tightly coiled around his rod and started to move up and down with her slime started to seep around his private.

"Y-your not the only one who can do something like that." Naruto sputtered as he shoved the entire length of the sex toy into her slime groin, and about 20cm of his arm.

"Pretty de-ep." Juvia moaned as her private clenched down on his hand and started to pull him in.

"H-how about we skip this and move to the fun?" Naruto asked, and Juvia responded by sending some of her slime into his cock.

"Slow down. Some Yōkai would like to go fast, but others would prefer to draw it out." Juvia informed him as she twirled her extended digit inside of his cock.

"R-right..." Naruto muttered as he removed her top and started to suck on her right nipple.

"K-keep going Naruto. Juvia is getting close." the slime girl warned him as she started to tighten her hold on his arm, and coated it in slime.

"Is ... that it?" Naruto asked as Juvia made the slime inside of him swell, making his penis grow by about half and his testicles reach about 3/4 the size of a grapefruit.

"It's never it with Juvia." she warned him as she morphed parts of her privates into tentacles, and used them to wrap herself around his legs which sent him falling on his back. Positioning herself over his swollen tool, and transformed her entire body into a standard slime blue.

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto stated confidently as she dropped down on him, and felt his member stir around her slimy insides.

"Don't get cocky. Juvia may be a slime, but Juvia won't be bested by a new Yōkai." the slime yōkai warned him as lifted herself up, and slammed back down on his erect member.

"I may be young, but I learn quickly!" Naruto warned her as he grabbed her chest, and his hands partially sunk into her chest.

"Frisky huh? Juvia likes." she stated as her tentacles positioned themselves on the ground, and she used the leverage to help her launch herself up and down on his rod. Not wanting his new teacher to beat him, he shoved his hands deeper into her chest and reached around.

"You feel like a vice grip made of velvet!" Naruto groaned as he felt her clamp down on his cock, and start to pull him into her gelatinous form.

"FFFFUUUUCCKK!" Naruto screamed as he fired several loads inside of her, and was almost completely enveloped by her slime.

"That was delicious Naruto..." Juvia slurred as she partially melted herself on Naruto's chest.

"It was incredibly pleasurable." Naruto agreed as he felt her start to morph into clothes. She changed into a brown jacket with belts in a Y shape with golden buckles. Her lower half transformed into dark blue pants, with the slime twirling around his groin. Which kept his dick in a semi-hard stick. She continued to transform and gave him a scarlet coloured cape.

 _"get some rest Naruto. Juvia is tired, and is doing slime things." his teacher informed him as he felt her slime morph around his skin before settling down._

"I guess I'll get some practice with my gear." Naruto muttered as he re-equiped the bandolier and belt, and headed off to training.

*Several hours later Bedroom*

"Hi Nee-chan, how was training?" Naruto asked his sisters, who looked thoroughly exhausted.

"Kaa-chan's are sadists." Natsumi groaned as she collapsed on her expanded bed.

"Yeah, my everything hurts." Natsu agreed as she sprayed herself on her larger bed.  
"Even my tails hurt." Naruko added as she sat on her bed and massaged her sore tails.

"What did you do?" Natsumi asked him as she looked up from her bed.  
"I worked on ... endurance training with Juvia-sensei." Naruto told them as he removed his uniform, which melted in a pile of dark blue slime.

"What's going on with that slime?" Naruko asked him as the goo started to separate into nearly black and clear blue. The lighter shade began to reform, and morphed into Juvia's slime. The apposing slime began to grow into a obsidian female. She had high E cups, and a 'pony tail' comprised of matching slime. She slowly turned towards Naruto with her golden eyes, with a sly smirk.

"Ohayō Tou-sama, my names Kuro Nami." the black slime told him as she trailed her finger between his pecs, with the light reflecting off the object imbedded in her chest.

"Naruto... what?" Natsumi asked as he shrugged, and they turned towards Juvia.

"Juvia can explain. When Juvia was 'training' Naruto, Juvia collected some of Naruto's man essence. He was filled with so much Spirit Energy, that Juvia was able to create a new slime. Kuro Nami, the Dark Slime." Juvia explained as Nami began to incase Naruto's upper body.

"Kaa-chan is right. Let me help you out with your 'little' problem." Nami stated as her slimy hand coiled around his private.

"Nope. Nope. Nope! I need rest. I barely slept last night, and I just created you today. Not only is it wrong, but I need a cool down." Naruto denied as he pulled his slime daughter off of his privates and crawled into his bed.

"Come on Tou-sama. Don't be like that, let me help you." Nami pleaded as he wrapped himself tightly in his blankets.  
"Don't say that. Its creepy." Naruto asked her as he burried his head into his pillow.

"Come on mei-chan(niece), lets leave him alone for a bit." Naruko told her as she lead the slimes into the other corner of the room to allow Naruto to recover.

"Thanks Nee-chan, I really need some sleep." Naruto thanked her as he felt a tail sneak into his blanket wrapping.

"Nii-chan, are you sure that you don't want to try to go at least once more?" Natsumi asked him as her tail to caress his stomach.

"No Nee-chan. I. Need. Sleep!" Naruto exclaimed as he curled into a ball and used his tails to block any entrances into his blanket bunker.

"Poo... oh well. There's always tomorrow." Natsumi declared as she ran her finger along the blankets, and headed back to her bed.

"I'm not going last long." Naruto muttered as he tried to go to sleep.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Exams

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Hidden Leaf Gate*

"Halt. Name and reason for entry." two gate guards declared as a cloaked group of eight approached the massive gate. The two lead people flashed them a headband of a five petaled flower, with a star residing in the centre.

 _"Azarni Fujita and her team for the chunin exam's." The tall figure with_ _bandages covering her mouth reported as she gestured to the three people behind her._

 _"Juvia Lockhart Hozuki, and Juvias team for the chunin exam." the blue themed figure added as she copied Azarni._

"Nadeshiko village, its been a while since your village has competed in the exams." The guard with the bandage covering the top of his nose stated as he allowed the group of six gennins and two teachers enter.

"That went well." one of the smaller, likely genin, figures declared as they moved towards the academy along the village monumental wall.

"Yes. Its surprising that this village is still standing because of how lax the security is." Juvia muttered as one of her students turned towards her.

"It appears that we are nearing the academy." a female declared with blonde hairs poking out of her hood.

"Hey watch were your going!" A guy in a black suit with cat ears yelled as he hoisted a brunet with a long scarf behind him in the air.

"Watch it Neko-baka! I'm sorry for running into you 'cause with that make-up, it must be hard _not_ to be noticed." the kid apologized as a blonde girl with four ponytails held his hand from decking the kid.

"Watch it Kankuro, or _you know who_ might get mad." the other blonde warned him, as he shook out of her grasp and held his knuckles against the kids face.

"Just keep an eye out for her Temari, and I'm going to teach this brat a lesson." Kankuro warned her as he was millimetres away from smashing the kids nose, but the blunt side of a katana blocked his strike and the sound of crackling bones were heard.

"I may not know you ' _Kankuro-san'_ but I at least now better than to attack a child. Especially when that held is the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. I doubt that would end well your your villages relation with Konoha." the cloaked swordsweilder warned him as he sheathed his weapon beneath his cloak.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kankuro asked as the kid hid behind the group of eight, while the cat suited, make-up wearing teen cradled his injured hand.

"My name is irrelevant to you, but can call me 42(Shi-Ni). I'm a competitor in the exams and I'd hate for your teammate to kill you for your stupidity." 42 warned them as intent to kill radiated from a perch in a tree.

"Gaia I can expla-." Kankuro tried to state before a hand comprised of sand molecules slapped his make-uped face.

"Onii-san, shut up, or I'll murder you." The redhead warned him as she dropped from her perch. Aside from her bright red braid, and kanji for love(愛 Ai), her most noticeable feature was the massive gourd strapped to her back that was filled with sand.

"Hello Gaia-san, I hope to see you in the exams." 42 declared as he held out his tanned, calloused hand her her to shake. The sand that surrounded her did not extend up to prevent his gesture.

"... mother want's your blood, but my instincts are calling for something else. I hope to find out during the test." Gaia stated, void of emotion as she made contact with his hand but didn't shake.

"I'll leave you with a sample then. This should keep you interested now." 42 declared as he ran a digit alongs his blades edge, and allowed a few dozen drops of blood to saturate her sand.

"Delicious, I hope to discover what I desire." Gaia told him as she dragged his bleeding index finger along her tongue, and halted the bleeding. If she had more information about human interaction, she would have known that that subtle action would have been seen as sexual.

"I hope so too ... _Gaia-chan._ " 42 agreed as his blue pupils flashed beneath his cloak, and re-entered his groups. Temari noticed the headband that 42 had attached around his neck when his eyes flashed under his hood.

"42-san, isn't that a Nadeshiko village headband? I thought it was Kunoichi only." Temari questioned the other male as she picked her bitched-slapped brother off the ground.

"Our leaders decided that he was worthy of representing Nadeshiko, and allowed him to enter the exam." Azarni informed them as the majority of the group walked towards the academy.

"I can't wait to see how you two do in the exam." 42 told them as he followed his five comrades along the left path into the academy entrance, and his two sensei's travelled towards the teacher entrance.

"Likewise. Temari, grab the idiot and lets enter the test." Gaia told her sister as she sand re-entered her gourd. She noticed some remaining blood on the edge of her mouth, and licked the remnants up.

*Nadeshiko group*

"Naruto-Onii-kun, what the hell?" The blonde cloaked girl as she pulled down 42's hood and slapped his face.

"Sorry Natsumi-chan, but after spending so long with constant _'training'_ I'm almost always in the mood because of someone is insatiable, even by Monster Girl standards." Naruto/42 declared as he looked towards the shortest figure as the walked through the entrance door.

"I'm not insat-insa-that word, I'm just ... _a little hungry_." The shorter girl pouted as one of the taller figures slowly turned towards her.  
"Natsu, you call nearly twelve consecutive rounds _'a little hungry'?_ " The one who matched Naruto in height asked in disbelieve.  
" _Maybe..._ " Natsu muttered as one of the other figures shook her head.

"All of you are insatiable." one of the three unnamed figures told all of them as she walked up the flight of stairs onto the second story.

"Oh come on Shizuka, your almost as bad as Naruko-nee. At least she admits it." Naruto's last teammate told her as a small cloud of chilled air floated out of her hood.

"Come on Haku-chan, no need to be so ... _cold._ " Naruto joked as Shizuka picked him up with a single hand and threw him down the stairs.

"That was horrible and you know it." Shizuka declared as her and four other Nadeshiko ninjas reached the second story and were met by a crowd of genin being blocked by two other genin's.

"You know we're saving your lives. This exam is to difficult for you lot to enter." A Konoha genin with bandaids on his cheeks and chin warned then as his bandana styled headband teammate blocked the door with him.

"Hey Shizuka-chan, I admit it was kinda bad but does it really warrant such a response." 42 declared as he trudged up the staircase with his hood up.

"Come on you pathetic fools, such a low level illusion wouldn't even deceive an Uchiha infant." A pompous, duck assed black haired teen teen declared as he pointed towards the sign stating 'Room 301' above the two blocking genins, and it transformed to say 'Room 201'.

"Looks like the bastard survived." Natsumi groaned as the group turned towards the self-righteous 'Last Uchiha'. He had scar tissue running along the sides of his face, and heteroaromatic brown and grey eyes.

"This was a test the egotistical bastard." Naruko yelled as him, to which he scoffed and turned towards the pink haired harpy helplessly following behind him. Behind her, a pale skinned black haired teen in a grey halter top like shirt, covering in a black half long sleeved jacket. They wore black combat pant with bandage wrappings around his upper body.

"Excuse me, what village are you from?" the pale skinned teen asked as he approached 42.

"I am from Nadeshiko Village, call me 42. Who are you Konoha nin-san?" Naruto asked him as the mystery Konoha nin pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"My name is Sai, do you mind if I draw you?" Sai asked as he reached for 42's hood.

"Sorry Sai-san, I can't show my face until the exam's finished. I'd gladly let you sketch me when there's time." 42 apologized as Sai pocketed his notebook.

"It's alright, I can't wait to see how you do in the exams." Sai told him as he followed the Brood-lord, and Banshee onto the third floor.

"They really need to work on their personality." A second, noticeably female voice declared from 42's hood, as two golden eyes peered out of his semi-fixed hood.

"I'm not sure what's going on with Sai. Maybe he's a super skilled and he's just a ringer to eliminate the weakest competitors." Naruto theorized as he followed his team up into the exam room and scanned the area for possible threats.

At the moment, the biggest threat was Gaia's team with the reason being Gaia. Following behind them was the green spandex teen with a bowl cut, a brunette twin bun haired girl in a Chinese dress, and a long haired teen in a beige jacket and bandage wrappings on his right side. He remember hearing something about that team that graduated the year before him.

"This is going to be a breeze. Wahoo!" A boisterous kid in a fur lined hood declared as his hooded, sun glassed teammate, and the angry bluenette following them.

"*Sigh* troublesome. Can't you keep it down? Your drawing attention to ourselves." a pineapple haired teen muttered as he walked into the room with his hands behind his head. A 'plump' teenager followed behind him, and a ponytailed platinum blonde in a purple top.

"Greetings Konoha-sans. How are you?" 42 asked them as the bluenette glared at him, and the blonde stared down at the ground.

"Back up rando. You're not worthy to come within a metre of myself. Back off, or your team'll be bringing you back in a bag. Hurry up kibble head, or I'll grab the newspaper roll." She warned him as she grabbed the formerly boisterous teens collar and dragged him towards the front of the room.

"Do not take what Hinata-san says to literally. Why? Because someone she cherished nearly as close as her sister and mother was kidnapped and pronounced dead." The heavily cloaked genin declared as 42's eyes widened from under his hood.

"Who were they? By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked him, due to he actually forgot(Poor Shino).  
"Shino Aburame. Explain who you are. Why? I want to know your name and I will further explain Hinata's personality." Shino told him as 42 held out his hand, and the Aburame heir shook the outstretched hand.

"I am not allowed to say my name, but I am referred to as 42. Can you please explain who was this person who was so important to Hinata to register such a change?" 42 asked him as Shino adjusted his glasses, and the nearby blonde seemingly deflated.

"Hinata held our former classmate in high regard. She planned on asking Naruto out after his mission was finished. When team Seven returned from their mission and Naruto wasn't here, most of our classmates began to figure out what happened. The Hokage publicly announced that Naruto was missing and declared KIA. Most of our classmates were saddened by Naruto status, Hinata and Ino were the most effected." Shino told him as 42 tilted his head.

"Why was Ino effected?" he asked the heir of the insect user.

"Ino explained that she cared for Naruto deeply and had a crush on him. Similar to Hinata, she planned on acting on her feelings when Naruto returned. Hinata grew cold and hostile to others due to Naruto's declared demise, while Ino grew distant and saddened because of that." Shino explained as he pointed towards the blonde teen with an orange cloth tying her hair back.

"W-wow! I didn't know that they care so much about him. What do you think about him." Naruto declared in awe as Shino raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt you know much about domestic foreign affairs. I thought Naruto was an exceptional specimen. With how he trained, and moral standing, he would make an acceptional ... father. That is my personal opinion of him. He would have granted me an extraordinary hive, I mean children." Shino explained as they walked over to meet with their team.

'D-did Shino just say he wanted to have my kids. ... OH MY GOD SHINO'S A CHICK!' Naruto yelled inside of his head as he heard two face palming sounds echoing from his head or hood.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4 Shi No Mori

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Examination room: 59 minutes later* (A/N: Skipping the written test, its pretty boring)

"So everyone who wasn't stupid enough to get caught cheating, or guessed the answers. Congratulations, you've managed to pass." A heavily scarred man declared as several students cried out on outrage.

"Ibiki-san, could you please explain? I'm a little bit confused." Shizuka asked as she adjusted her cloak.

"This entire test was trivial. It was a way to see how well you can collect information, or face the consequences in doing so." Ibiki declared as Naruto nodded.

"That is brilliant Ibiki-san, what is next?" 42 asked before he felt someone draping across his back.  
"So you're the kid everyone seems to be focused on. The mysterious male ninja from Nadeshiko village." a lady declared from behind him as he felt her mesh covered chest rub against his back.

"Anko, your early... again." Ibiki told the spiky purple Jonin, in the tan jacket with starry black on the inside.

"Come on Ibiki, there's soo~ many kids here. Meh, it won't matter I'll _cut_ their numbers in half. Literally." Anko stated as she pulled back Naruto's hood and licked his ear.

"Stop harassing the genins and just tell them where they're going." Ibiki told her before he pulled out a flask and took a drink from it.

"Fi~ine. Boring... Alright everyone, the second part of the exam will take place in the Shi no Mori. The Forrest of Death or Training Ground 44 is one of the most terrifying places in or out of the village. If you aren't there in 15 minutes, your disqualified. *Sniff* I can't wait to see you later." Anko told him as she inhaled his musk, before she leapt out of the window and headed towards the training ground.

 ** _"I would_** ** _recommend following her quickly daddy. You wouldn't want her to punish her, or would you?" Kuro Nami asked him as Naruto beckoned his team before he followed the erratic Jonin out the window and charge towards the Training Ground._**

*Forrest of Death: 15 minutes later*

"Wat to go, you lot are complete idiots. You're on par with animals so far in terms of listening, lets see if you can be upgraded to babies. Everyone take one of these forms and sign them. They're just boilerplate ones really. 'Konoha, or any village participating is responsible for any injury, damage, death, or any related trauma. By signing this form, you wave all rights to complain, or take any legal action against participants.' " Anko told them as she split the stack up into chunks and distributed it amongst them.

"But what if we don't want to sign it?" the teen with a white dog resting on his head asked her before a newspaper roll smacked his nose.

"You don't sign, you don't play. Simple enough? Now, the point of the exam is to collect both of these scrolls." Anko told them as she held up two scrolls with the top one having 'Tenshi' and the bottom one having 'Akuma'.

"Is each team going to be giving one of the scrolls?" Naruto asked before she pulled out two scrolls before she torched one of them.

"They were, but I decided to make this more challenging. This scroll contains a random amount of each scroll, so even if you manage to find a team they could either have the same as you, or no scroll at all. When you get to your gate, you'll get your scroll. You have 120 hours to get out of the Forrest with both scroll. Your gate will seal itself when you enter, and the only way out is the tower in the middle. So hurry up or I'll show you why I'm a Jonin." Anko warned them as she collected the forms, and unsealed the scroll to about 37 scrolls.

"Lets go, our gate is .. 42... wow. How ironic." Naruto told them as one of the exam assistants gave him a paper with a number written on it.

"Lets. With what I could see in the pile, we are more likely to receive an 'Akuma' scroll due to their being less 'Tenshi' scroll." Shizuka explained as they ran to their gate as picked up the 'Akuma' Scroll hanging from the gate. Various howls, cries, and piercing ruby eyes peered from beyond the gates barrier. With the slow groan from the aged steel, the gateway yielded entrance to the forrest and the teams charged towards each other.

"Lets move towards the centre. More groups are likely to head over there and wait for teams that are exhausted from fighting. That would be our best bet on getting scrolls." Haku theorized as she used her ice to form a katana.

"I would recommend we do not hold back here. The competition combined with the wildlife here will allow us to fight unhindered." Shizuka stated as she took off her cloak and held her hand in the release sign in front of her.

"Great, this is pretty cramped anyway." Naruto agreed as he took off his cloak and allowed his fox ears and tails to be on display, before he slipped on a Anbu Brotherhood Fox mask. Kuro Nami absorbed the cloak and transformed into her human-ish shape.

"Likewise." Shizuka agreed as her appearance began to shimmer and morph into one similar to a feline. Her arms changed into one of a tiger with orange with black striped fur covering her limbs with her nails extended into claws. Two ears appeared from her hairs, and a matching coloured tail sprouted from her rear.

"Excellent, I was getting a little tired of holding this form too." Haku agreed as she threw off her cloak, and began to focus her energy. Slowly, her skin faded to a light blue while her clothes changed to a navy blue with snow flake patterns wrapping around her from her right shoulder to left hip and back.

 ** _"Lets hurry. I want to get some fun with daddy." Nami told them as she absorbed their coats and morphed into a black shirt and pants with the number 42 written on both side in white._**

"If everyone's ready, then lets head out and finish this!" Naruto told them as they formed a triangle and charged towards the middle. After several minutes of running, there small group was halted by a cyclone wind slicing a swath through the forrest.

"S...should we check it out?" Naruto asked as he looked along the path that the torrent of winds created.

 ** _"Is that even a question? Daddy's always going to take the dangerous path." Nami told them as she formed a slime tentacle with a face on the end._**

"She's right... so let's just hurry and see what caused that." Shizuka stated as they followed the tunnel until they saw an emo lodged in a tree, a pink little girl stuck in the dirt, and Sai squaring off against an unseen foe. Oddly enough, all of Sai's cuts seemed to be leaking black blood.

"My my Sasuke- _kun_ , I never thought an Uchiha could be so... disappointing." A lady with jet black hair and a dark green vest declared as Sasuke dropped down from the tree, and smashed his face into the ground.

"Miss. While I have no issue with you beating up those two, but I'd like to know who you are." Naruto asked as the golden eyed lady turned towards him.

"Well it seems like some other monster girls have entered the exam along with a monster ... _man._ My name is Orochihime and since you've decided to show your monster form, I'll give you a glimpse at a legendary monster." Orochihime told them as her lower body began to merge and extend into a single tail behind her. The tail grew scales and changed snow white and crawled upward her body.

"Are you a Shirohebi?" Naruto asked her as blue fire sprouted from his hands and formed a two handed Katana between them.

 _"No, I'm something much stronger. I used to be a Shirohebi, but I've grown strong enough to become a white dragon. The Shiro Ryū! So who are you? I've never seen a male Youko." Orochihime asked as Naruto walked towards her with his tails fanned out behind him_

"You can call me 42. I'm just a guy who managed to gain the interest of several important people. Why are you here? I doubt someone as powerful as yourself would be here an a milk run." Naruto demanded as the white draconic lady let out an unnerving laugh.

 _"My associates are looking for people of_ _interest. Powerful Monster Girls rarely find someone who would garner their attention, and I have to say... you've peaked my interests incredibly." Orochihime declared as she released a burst of chakra, and Naruto's two teammates felt something coil around them. Haku had a light skinned Lamia with a green tail holding her, while Shizuka had a tanned skinned Lamia with orange scales running along her body._

"What do you have planned?" Naruto asked before the snow scaled lady lunged at him and coiled herself around him, restricting his movements to what she allowed.

 _"*Sniff* Oh... as much as I would love to ravage you, I'm sadly on a time restraint. So I'll just have to leave you with a parting gift." Orochihime told him as she ran her tongue along her neck before her fangs sank themselves into his neck. When she released her hold on her hold on his neck, a tattoo of a snake biting its own tail surrounded his bite marks._

 ** _"YOU BITCH! LET HIM GO!" Nami yelled as she transformed herself into a series of spikes, causing her to release her hold on him and the two other Lamia's vanished in a cloud of smoke._**

 _"A slime. Take care of him girls, I'm not done with him." Orochihime warned them as she dissolved into a mud statue._

"W-w... what's? Happe-en..ing?" Naruto asked as his new snake tattoo glowed eerily red, before he started to pass out.

"Lets hurry. Orochihime has given him the Curse seal. If we don't act quickly... he ...cou...ld..." Sai's warning began to grow slurred as Naruto closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the oncoming pain.

*Mindscape*

"What's happening? I was just in the forrest, and now I'm ... in a sewer?" Naruto asked as he looked up to see several glowing pipes. One of the pipes was radiating yellow energy, while the other one seemed to be glowing with purple energy. The last and largest pipe was glowing red hot and lead towards a massive empty room.

 **"So, you've finally decided to visit me? Your earlier than I expected." A resonating voice stated as Naruto noticed a massive throne with something glowing blue seated in the centre of it.**

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the throne and saw a foxgirl comprised of eerily blue flames.

 **"And I thought** **you weren't completely stupid. My name is Kyuhime no Kitsune, the mighty Vixen Monster girl."** **Kyuhime declared as blue fire seeped from the ground and rose to Naruto's ankles.**

"Why do have a collar attached to your chair?" Naruto asked her as he noticed a golden chain attached to a leather collar on her neck.

 **"An idiot man saw it fit to seal me into your pathetic body. The only thing you have to make up for your worthless self is you have been gifted with being the same species as me." Kyuhime told him as she tugged on her collar and readjusted her seat on the throne.**

"Do you know Yukiko-sama?" Naruto asked, drawing the kitsune's attention.

 **"Why do you know my daughters name? ANSWER ME!" Kyuhime yelled as she tried to lunge at him, before her collar yanked her back to her seat.**

"Yukiko and her council, used her energy to separate me into three other beings. Naruko would be her daughter and my sister." Naruto explained to her while the tailed fox girl.

 **"So my daughter has a daughter... I must think about this.** **Leave now, I have much to ponder." Kyuhime declared as Naruto felt a pull, before he was sucked out of the room, and disappeared from the area.** **"I'm... a grandmother ... That bastard made me MISS her birth!"**

*End*


	5. Chapter 5 Desert Red

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died.

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. P.S I'm going to be going dark for a few days because I'll be away from my computer for a while. My family's visiting another city so I won't be able to update.

*story start*

*Misty Abyss*

"Where am I? Am I still talking with the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he noticed a pale greenish blue figure clad in skeletal themed clothing.

 **"Oh no... you're dealing with someone much stronger.** **" the female declared as her leathery bat-like wings spread out behind her while Naruto noticed the bony scale-esque armour on her arms and legs.**

"Y-your a dragon?" Naruto asked the draconic lady, who ran the sharpened claw along his cheek before she grabbed his chin.

 **"Please, I'** **m the first dragon and also the Zombie Dragon. But I got bored, so now I'm death." The undead reptilian lady told him as she materialized a throne made of bones and sat down on it.**

"Hi Miss Death-sama, m-my name's Naruto Uzumaki. May I know why I'm here?" Naruto requested as his tails hung low and brushed against the ground beneath him.

 **"Call me Yumiko-chan. It would be weird if my grandson referred to me in any other way." Yumiko told him as a chair of skeleton hand formed beneath him, and pushed him into a seat.**

"G-grandson?" Naruto asked as a a golden orb appeared in her talons accompanied by a violet one and a raven black one.

 **"Yes. Hebihime may be the leader, but I'm her mother." Yumiko reminded him as she sat the rabidly cracking orbs on the 'ground'.**

"Yumiko-sama, what are those orbs?" the blond asked as the orbs exploded into clouds that correspond with their colours.

 **"Just wait. Your _'gifts_ _'_ are almost ready." Yumiko told him as the violet cloud condensed first. The purple cloud transformed into a human form with a 'tail' instead of legs. Dark purple hair appeared around her snow white face. A moderate light purple dress with dark red red strings tied the front of her dress shut atop her C-cups.**

 **The second, raven black mist** **coalesced** **into a** **moon white figure in a dark purple satin dress with a raven black, waist length ponytail. Glowing vermillion pupils opened as a silver Mitsudomoe necklace formed between her bountiful DD-cup.**

 **The last cloud took the figure of a shapely woman. Before any defining traits such as a navel or facial features, golden chain-like bandages snaked their way around her while scarlet locks appeared behind her. Despite the cloth binding, her EE chest was noticeable under her wrapping.**

"Who are they?" Naruto asked as he blushed at their attractive forms, despite all the constant exposure to attractive women.

 **"Meet Team 18, the all female squadron from the second Ninja. Trained under Tsunade** **Senju, and unfortunately all perished while protecting their children. Yet, they're classified as the strongest females in the past half a century** **." Yumiko told him as the redhead walked over to Naruto, and sat down in his lap.**

 _"Hi whiskers, I'm Kushina. What's yours?" the bound up pale lady asked as she caressed his cheek._

"I'm Naruto, its nice to meet you Kushina-chan. Why are they here Yumiko-chan?" Naruto questioned his grandmother before some of Kushina's bandages coiled around his arms, and trapped him in his seat.

 **"I may not be able to interact with my grandchildren, but I'm going to help them out. Hebihime may be an expert in Youjutsu, and Erojutsu, but she lacks the** **knowledge involving Ninpo. So I'm sending Kushin** **a, Mikoto and Hitomi to train you and your sisters." Yumiko told him as the ghostly lady floated through his chest and hovered above him with her tail stopping over his groin, and the satin dressed one rested her chest on his head behind his ears.**

"Really? Thank you Yumiko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to bow, but his binding and the various women resting on him prevented it.

 **"Your welcome. But since no task comes for free, I will** **randomly summon you to preform tasks for me. It could range from talking to sex, but enough with that. I'm sending you back to your team in 5 seconds. Good luck~!" Yumiko told him as she summoned a violet portal beneath them and they started to sink into it before she whispered "And enjoy being a crazy mother fucker."**

"Wha-" Naruto tried to catch the last part of her statement before they disappeared from the portal.

*Naruto's team*

"AHHH! What happened?" Naruto asked as he shot up from his spot and noticed his team staring at him.

"Why did those women drop from the sky and why are they cuddling you?" Haku coldly asked as she formed several ice spikes aimed at the redhead, ravenette, and the transparent lavender spectre.

"Uhh... well my grandma said she sent them to train me and my sisters. The redhead is Kushina, the ravenette is Mikoto, and the ghost is Hitomi. I think Kushina is a mummy and Mikoto is either a vampire or a Wight." Naruto explained as Kushina opened her purple eyes then released lines of bandages to coil around their legs and wrapped the team up in the gauze.

 _"So, are you my daughters?" Kushina asked as she tightened and loosened the wrapping between her hands while looking at her fabrics binding the teens arms and legs together._

"What do you me-AN? What daughters?" Naruto questioned her as she lifted the bandages holding him straight up, to look at him at eye level.

 _"Death-sama told us that I had a son and several daughters. I see one **man**_ _and a few girls here, so are you them?" Kushina asked as she tightened the wrapping around their_ _groins, causing pleasure for the ladies but pain for him._

 _"_ We're not them!Thhe only ggrroup llliikee thatt isss..." Shizuka moaned out before she stopped and looked at Naruto.

 _ **"Daddy, this ladies**_ ** _children sound like you and your sisters. Does it not?" Kuro Nami asked as she formed an appendage with a face on it from out under the bandages._**

 _"My my my... so you're my **not so little** boy. I can't wait to train you. Mikoto, Hitomi, would __you be so kind as to help me with my gorgeous boy." Kushina requested as the ghost floated through his chest and the well dressed undead lady unbound Naruto, and ran her finger along his cheek._

 _"Delicious! If touching him feels like a full meal, I can't wait to see how you taste." Mikoto declared as she reached for his groin, before ice_ _incased the adults hands._

 _"Back off, we're in the middle of an exam. If we're waiting until the end, so will you!" Haku warned them as Kuro Nami formed his cloak and Shizuka hoisted him on to her shoulder._

 _"They say that age_ _makes it taste all the better. What's a week then? I'm sure he'd be up to the challenge..." Hitomi muttered as she floated above Shizuka and Naruto.  
"Fine but when this is over, I'm expecting a mind blowing experience." Kushina exclaimed as she retracted ask her bandages to recover her arms and legs._

"Shizuka-chan, you can set me down now." Naruto told his teammate before she dropped him on the ground and started to walk towards the training ground along with Haku.

 _"Let's go, you can tell them to do what they want. We're on a time crunch." Haku reminded him as they walked into the forrest._

"Hey wait, where'd Sai and those other two go?" Naruto asked as Nami formed his cloak with a simple smiling slime face inside the cowl.

 _ **"Sai-san took her team to look for a scroll and left us. Then those ladies appeared from the sky and laid against you. We should go soon, we need to get the second scroll soon." Nami explained to her co-creator.**_

"Thanks Nami-musume, so... Kaa-chan, can you take your team to a secure place? I promise to help you out in anyway you want." Naruto asked them, slightly unnerved at the thought of the last part.

 _"Fine, stay safe Sochi~kun!" Kushina told him as she wove her strips into a pair of wings and flew off with Mikoto leaping between the trees, and Hitomi floating through them._

 _ **"Hurry Father, I can tell something incredible is going to happen." Nami told him as he started to run to catch up to his team. He quickly**_ ** _caught to them and tried to call out.  
_** "Hey guyS!" Naruto tried to call to his team before he was drug into the ground beneath the canopy and noticed a blushing Gaia staring at him with her sand holding him by his ankle while his team was wrapped up in the sand, forced to stare at him.

"Y-yyOu! IiitT WwooRseenS! MmmYYy HuunNGerr, blLLOoodD NnnoOoo looOngEr SSssAttiSSfiiEssSS MMMeeEe! YYou PPromMisSedD sSsomEthing Fffoorr ME!" Gaia yelled as the blue lines crept from her bosom while parts of the sand fused with her and formed a Tanuki themed tail, extending from her tailbone and bled into the sand holding them up.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her before Nami detached herself from him, due to the sandy tail coiling around his now nude form.

"YYyyooUu PpRRommMissED SssOommeThinGG betTer. YyYouUR BllloOOd, IiitT CccAUsSEd thhHis! WHHhat Iis BeTtEER, TTeelL mME?!" Gaia demanded as the sand crept up her body and formed an armour with runic patterns stretching across random parts.

 **"She's a demi-golem." Kyuhimes voice told him as the** **tanuki golem stared at him with uncontrolled lust.**

"Kyuhime?" Naruto muttered as two copies of Gaia appeared from her sand and imprisoned his teammates while pulling her incased siblings out from their spot to witness what would occur.

 **"Yes, now listen closely. I'm speaking to you through your** **subconscious so you don't need to speak aloud for me to hear you. Now those runes on her body are effecting her mind and body. My fathers daughter has been sealed inside of her and from what I can tell, she's converted her to a demi-golem. Those runes on her 'armour' translate from an ancient language, most which increase adrenaline, and aggression." Kyuhime explained as Gaia took them to the ground and formed sand cuffs to hold Naruto with herself straddling his chest.**

'Alright, but what do I do then?' Naruto asked her while Gaia used her sand to strip herself down.

 **"I was getting to that! Now... what you need to do is get close to her and rewrite the marks on her body. Depending on how you change them... well it would be interesting." Kyuhime muttered as Gaia's polished sand grains began to incase his groin.**

"I... I'll have to w-work fast..." Naruto muttered as he felt the redhead rubbing herself on his chest. He slowly snaked his tails out from under himself, and began to run them along side her side.

"W-what are you doing? What's this feeling?" Gaia asked as Naruto channeled chakra into his tails and moved them across the runes, dissolving them.

"It's tickling, you know what that is right?" Naruto questioned her as his cuffs broke down, and moved her off of him to his lap. All the while, removing the markings on her shoulder pieces.

 **"Alright Naruto, w** **hen you're done, you'll use your tail to burn these Kanji's in." Kyuhime instructed him as he followed her. Most of the markings he couldn't make out, except for the Kanji's like** 結 **and** 奉仕 **were understood by him.**

N-no? Does Tickling involve touching?" Gaia inquired as she willed her sand to reclothe herself.

"Yeah, you've been touched before right?" Naruto asked as he stopped caressing him with his fuzzy appendages.

"I have, i-it's never ended well before..." the redhead trailed off, so Naruto pressed her hand between his.

"How about we start simple. Nami-chan, can you clothe me? This'll kinda loses its meaning if I'm nude." Naruto requested as he stood up and his daughter transformed into a simple shirt and pants.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your?" Naruto offered as he held his hand out for her.

"M-my name's Gaia Kazekage, it's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Gaia told him as she took his outstretched hand and stared upwards to his eye's.

"Nice to meet you Gaia-chan, and please refer to me as Naruto. So could you let my team go please, I'm sure yours would want to be let go too." Naruto pleaded which caused her to whirl around and dismiss her desert copies.

"Well, it was pleasant to meet you Naruto-kun. I hope to see you after the exams. Temari, Kankuro, follow me. We should finish this exam immediately." Gaia told them as she pulled her scrolls out of her pocket, and 'accidentally' dropped an extra scroll on the ground. She used her sand to create a platform for the sand siblings to ride to the middle building.

"That was unpleasant, at least she dropped the scroll we needed." Shizuka declared as she dusted herself off and collected the scroll from the small sand pile and pocketed it.

"Lets hurry then. The exam has to be nearing the end." Naruto stated as the dashed towards the middle. None of them noticing a small amount of sand circling Naruto's reptilian tattoo.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6 Testing the waters

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry. Don't forget to honour the veterans today on this infamous day of memorial.

*story start*

* * *

*Training ground 44 centre tower*

"So... what now?" Naruto asked his teammates as they stopped in the room with two text banners on the walls.

"I'm not sure. 'Alone its weak, but together they're strong.' Maybe its a clue?" Shizuka asked as she took her jacket from the slime girl.

Perhaps we should open the scrolls. They may have the information we need." Haku theorized while Naruto pulled the two scrolls out and sat them on the ground.

"Are we all agreeing on opening the scrolls?" Naruto asked as they each gave him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, going for bust!" Naruto yelled as he simultaneously opened each scroll, releasing billows of smoke from them with a figure inside it.

 ** _"For thousands of years I lie dormant, who has dis_ _turbed my-"the somewhat familiar figure asked as Naruto waved the smoke away._**

"Hi Zabu-sensei!" Naruto called out, knocking the proverbial wind out of her sail.

"Oh its just you. Explain why I'm here?" the swordsmaiden asked as she summoned her weapon in an offensive stance.

"We finished the exam, and then opened the scroll. Then you appeared. You know as much as us." Haku answered as he took a blue sucker out and starting licking it.

"Fine, lets go and meet up with the others here. Some redhead drug her team here before you guys by about 10 minutes." Zabuza explained as her weapon vanished while leading her now re-disguised group into the centre room.

*Mess hall*

"Alright, you two look for the others. I gotta go with the other sensei's. Since theirs still some time left, you guys are rooming in 307." Zabuza explained as she walked up the stairs, leaving them to discuss with the space group of students in the room.

"Should we go check out our room first or eat?" 42 asked them before he was tapped on the shoulder by a rabbit masked girl in a full body coat.

 _"Excuse me 42-san, would you mind coming with me? I have some important matters to discuss with you." the animal masked teen asked as 42 stood up and faced her._

"Sure. I'll meet you guys back at our room. Number 307. Now what do you want to show me?" 42 questioned as he followed the animal masked female along the pathway, before she pulled him into an empty room.

 _"This!" the girl yelled as she slammed two auto-injectors into him. One in the neck and one in the chest._

"What ...did you do...?" Naruto asked as his clothing dissolved into a black slime with Nami's blissed out face sprawled across the floor.

 _"Just preparing you." the usagi stated as she ripped off her coat, exposing her nude black bat-like wings and two mouthed tentacles that pinned him to the bed._

"Your a monster girl? Which village are your from?" he asked as the Double D'ed lavender haired girl removed her mask.

 _"Same as_ you were Naruto~kun." the milky eyed teen reminded as she summoned ropes to tie his limbs to the bed, while two black to fuchsia horns appeared from her hair.

"H-Hinata-chan? Have you always been a monster girl?" the blond asked as he attempted to use his tails to untie himself, which got them bound as well.

"No, I've only ascended to the level of monster girl when Orochihime-sama wanted someone to deal with you." Hinata explained as she traced her secondary mouths on his glowing purple Ouroboros tattoo.

"W-what do you mean?" the kitsune teen asked as his tool grew to 25 cm while radiating deep violet energy.

"Your _baby batter_ has become a prized resource, and I plan on using it." the heiress explained as her secondary mouths coiled around his shaft before creating a vacuum around his weapon, while simultaneously pumping his weapon.

"What d-do have planed for me?" he asked, before she completely stopped when he was about to release.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know how I feel about you?" Hinata questioned him as she crossed her legs while staring at him.

"I don't understand what you mean?" the blond asked as each of his seal began to glow bright purple.

"I mean, did you know that I...was...in love...with...you?" Hinata repeated, during which the navel seal seemingly glowed an aggressive red.

"I... W...you... What...do you...mean?" the teen responded as the stomach tattoo began to spread upwards on his body with the kanji's 単純(Tanjun'na) and 忠実な(Chūjitsuna) seemingly burned itself in his flesh.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Hinata screamed as she stared down at him.

"What's ... are...AH!" Naruto screamed as he markings spread across his head.  
 **"KAMI DAMN THAT BASTARD!" an** **aggressive voice yelled as a burning fox head clawed from his stomach as it attempted to pull itself.**

"Who on earth are you and what's going on?" Hinata asked as the entity took the shape of the predecessor to the current leaders of Nadeshiko.

 **"I'm Kyuhime and you will treat me with the respect I'm due! Now either help me or shut the hell up! That bastard Yondaime interlaced several seals that make Naruto simple, but keep him obedience." the semi-transparent foxgirl yelled as her claws raked against the seals.**

"WHAT?! Then tell me how to help? He still owes me an answer." Hinata asked as she sat on the bed.

 **"I'm working on destroying these seals but you'll have to deal with the side effects. _Your master's_ seal is producing a powerful aphrodisiac into his body, while ****simultaneously injecting a potent Testosterone. While I work on the seal, you will have to deal with his stiffy." Kyuhime explained as she began to systematically destroy the paternally imposed seals by the stroke.**

"Alright. Try not to interfere with my mission then." the formerly meek girl reminded as she squeezed his package between her chests and began to slowly pump him off.

 **"That's what I should be saying. Why are you taking so long, my family could have gotten him on his second round by now." Kyuhime explained as she successfully destroyed one of the kanji's.  
** "I could have easily made him cum, but he never noticed my almost blatant advances so I'm going to make him wait..." the heiress explained before she stopped her movement and removed his near bursting prick, then slid a ring around the base of his cock.

 **"You are quite the sadist aren't you?" the vixen questioned her while destroying another kanji.**

"Maybe, but I'm just tired of everyone seeing me as someone they can push around. I'll be getting what **I** want." Hinata explained as she smashed down on his face, forcing his tongue into her privates.

 **"Alright. Everything is ready, just try not to break him. My daughter sees value in him." Kyuhime explained as she retracted into the seal, leaving the girl, slime, and kitsune teen alone in the room.**

"Wha's gohin un?" Narutoasked from his spot beneath her while his cock was nearly exploding from the pressure.

"Just harvesting some MILK!" Hinata yelled as she slammed an Onahole onto his penis, filling the large compartment with his semen.

"Gahhh... uhhh..." the teen muttered as he passed out from the heavy surge of fluid, while the ropes disappeared around his arms, legs and tails.

"I'm done. Hey slime, take him back to his room. I have done all I need." Hinata explained as she scooped up the slime, and dropped the core directly on his chest.  
 **"F-fine, but if you ever do that again I'll absorb you." Nami weakly threatened as she formed his clothing and started dragging him out of the room. When the father-daughter duo left the room, a pink cloud enveloped Hinata and all her supernatural traits vanished. Leaving the blushing heiress naked on her bed.**

"I can't believe I did that!" Hinata blushed as she looked at the thick fluid inside the container, and licked the excess off the edges of it. Sending a shiver down her spine.

*Hallway to Room 307*

"Wha's happen?" Naruto asked as he was walked down the corridor in an attempt to find his room, with his daughters help.

 **'Your friend just harvested you like a bull. Right now, I'm trying to take you back to your room.' Nami explained as she moved her erect father down the hallway before they collided with a blonde banged teen in purple.**

"Sorry, I'm not paying attention." 42 apologized while Nami deposited small amount of liquid purple Yōkai on the other blonde's navel.  
"It's fine. Hey aren't you one of the two teams from that minor villages?" Ino asked as the liquid absorbed into her skin and began to bind with her DNA.

"Y-yeah, Nadeshiko village. My sisters and myself are related to the current leaders." 42 explained as he briefly recovered from his delusion.

"Really? That's awesome. What's your village well known for?" Ino asked as her hair merged into several tendrils behind her.

"Nadeshiko is known for it's lopsided male:female ratio." 42 explained as unbeknownst to them, Ino's purple top began to merge with her flesh and started spreading to the rest of her body.

"Really? What's the ratio then2.5:2 or 3:2?" the other blonde theorized as her hair strands gained a purple tint to it with dark green rings on them.  
"Uh more like 764:1. I'm uh the the only guy residing in the entire village." the disguised blond corrected her, unaware to her obvious transformation into a Mindflayer.

"Really?! They wouldn't happen to be _monster girls?_ " Ino asked as her entire skin changed to a light pink, while her 'clothing' was a dark purple.

"Yeah, how did you- um... what happened to your... everything?" 42 inquired before he was thrown into the nearby room by her.

"I'm not sure, but I like it. Now loose the clothes, or I'll make you!" Ino recommended as Nami dissolved and reformed beside them with Ino straddling Naruto on the bed.

"Alright Ino, just calm down. If your going to do what I think-" Naruto was cut off by Ino pressing her finger against his mouth.

"Now Naruto~kun do you think you could disappear for kami knows how long and not expect me to be mad? Now liquid girl, I want you to form a cock ring around him. If he cums, then you'll both be in trouble. understood?" Ino declared as her eyes pulsed dark purple, and Nami's glowed a matching colour before she formed into several ropes binding his cock along with forming a rope bondage suit in him.

"hey Nami? Nami~? Hey, um... Ino? Can you let me go? I'm not a fan of being tied up." Naruto explained as he struggled against his daughter's slime bondage.

"No~ no~ no~. Bad boys don't get to choose, are you going to be a bad boy?" Ino asked him while she pressed her hand against his chest.

"I-I'm a good boy?" The male Uzumaki declared with uncertainty as she slapped his chest.  
"Stop asking, or I'll have to teach you how I deal with the people who _really_ bug me." Ino reminded him while running her finger between his pecs.

"I- I'm a good boy!" the teen responded in a more confident, but still slightly unsure tone.

"That's better, now get ready to please." Ino declared as the monster girl dropped on his face and started grinding herself into his face. After grinding for several minutes, the girl exploded on Naruto's face and coated his face in her fluids.

"T-*Cough*there, now can I go? I'm mentally exhausted from the whole exam." Naruto questioned her while weakly struggling against his slime bondage.

"What? Oh~no. We're going to keep going until you forget how to walk, and all you can remember." the girl explained as she placed her tentacle on his forehead and injected several instinctual positions into his mind from her spot on his lap.

"H-how did you do that?" the blond asked as his hands automatically went to her hips with his stiffy resting against her soaked entrance.

"I'm a Yamanaka _and_ a Mindflayer. I've spend quite a while researching different positions for such occasions, after all I'm _Daddy's_ _Little Girl_." Ino reminded him as she dropped down on his penis, causing her inner walls began to coil around it.

"Wh-hat's th-his?" the kitsune teen asked as he lifted her hips up and began to repeatedly slammed into her pussy with her tentacles wrapping around his body.

"This is the Swing position. Now *thump* don't *Thump* cum!" the monster girl warned as she fired off her second load around his bulging rod.

""O...ok... are we... finished?" he asked her with Nami holding back his load.

"Nope, there's still two more positions I want to try before I'll let you blow. Now lets try the Tulip position!" Ino declared as she pressed her chest against his, and ran her tongue across his whisker marks.

"W-why w-won't you let me c-c-cum?" Naruto pleaded as she climaxed for the third time on swollen sceptre, causing the two separate tattoo's to glow red and spread fire line themed tattoo lines across his body. Which made his entire appearance seem more feral with darker whisker marks, and longer, spiky hair.

"Not yet~! I get to decide when you cum, understand?" Ino asked him as she rubbed his cock between her breast.

"..."

"I Said understa-." the Mindflayer tried to repeat before Naruto forced the slime rope onto her and he forced her face into the bed.

 **"I understand that you've been such a fucking tease, and I plan on rectify this." the feral looking kitsune promised as he rested his sausage between her buns with his hand resting on her thighs.**

"Hey! Stop that, I'm the one in charge here!" the monster girl complained, earning her slap across the ass.

 **"You were only in charge as long as I let you. You've gotten me all stirred up, and now you'll have to fix this." Naruto explained to her with his southern head kissing her nether lips.**

"HeEEY!" the Yamanaka screamed as he drilled into her pussy while also spanking her ass cheeks.

 **"IM *THUMP IN *THUMP* CONTROLLLL!" the feral one screamed as several rounds of spunk straight into her vagina, bloating her to womb to that of a pregnant woman.**

"yy-y-oooouuu... gagggghhh.." Ino groaned as she returned to her normal form, while Nami re-liquified and formed the cloak around Naruto.

 **"T-tha** nks, also why the hell were you listening to her?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the unconscious blonde leaking semen, while his tattoo's

 **"Mindflayers have the power to influence peoples mind by implanting commands. While Yamanaka's can hijack control of peoples body. She** **implanted the command to bind you. I probably could have broken out of her commands but I wanted to see how it would play out." Nami explained as she transformed into the full cloak.**

"*Sigh* you suck. You know that?" 42 asked as he locked the room from the inside, leaving the blonde safely inside the room.

 **'I can if that's what you want.' Nami reminded as they walked into his room and collapsed on his assigned bed.**

"What were you doing?" Shizuka asked as she closed the door with Haku seated on the other bed.

"There's some other Monster Girls here who wanted me but also wanted me not to cum." the kitsune complained while Nami reformed into a pair of shorts on him.

"Really? That's quite interesting. We should look into them. Do you know which type they were?" Shizuka questioned as Nami formed a tentacle with a simple face on it.

 **"The first was a winged girl with two secondary mouths, and the second one was a tentacle girl with mind manipulation powers." the slimes explained to the them.**

"Sounds like a Jabberwock and a Mindflayer. We should keep an eye out incase any other monster girls show up." Haku explained as she created an ice kunai in-between her hand.

 **"So daddy, how about some skin ship among teammates." the slime girl asked as she tried to** **grab her the other two.**

"Nope. I'm tired. Tired of random monster girls dragging me around. I'm also mentally exhausted and I just want to sleep. So keep it down, and no funny business." Naruto explained as he passed out on the bed in the same room as three monster girls.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a little exercise in today." Shizuka complained as they looked for other ways to pass the time.

*End*


End file.
